Debra Monk
Debra Monk ( Middletown (Ohio) , February 27 1949 is an American actress . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Filmography [3] **2.1 Movies **2.2 television *3 Working Theater on Broadway [4] Biography [ edit ] Monk studied at Frostburg State University in Frostburg and got her degree in 1973 . In 1975 she obtained her master of fine arts at the Southern Methodist University in Dallas . [1 ][2] Monk began acting in the theater , she made her debut on Broadway in 1982 with the musical Pump Boys and Dinettes . After that she still played multiple roles on Broadway and Off-Broadway . Monk began acting in television in 1990 with the television series American Playhouse . After this she still playing multiple roles in television series and films such as Quiz Show (1994), Loving (1994), Mrs.. Winterbourne (1996), Extreme Measures (1996), NYPD Blue (1996-2001), Eloise at Christmas time (2003), The Savages (2007) and Grey's Anatomy (2006-2011). Filmography [3][ edit ] Movies [ Edit ] *2012 One for the Money - as Mrs. Plum *2011 Ass Backwards - when? *2011 Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! - as Petunia *2009 Love and Other Impossible Pursuits - as Laura *2008 The Great Buck Howard - as Doreen *2007 The Savages - as Nancy Lachman *2005 The Producers - as Lick Me-Bite Me *2005 Dark Water - as a young teacher of Dahlia *2004 Palindromes - if Mommy Sunshine *2003 Eloise at Christmas time - as Maggie *2003 Eloise at the Plaza - as Maggie *2003 The Music Man - as Mrs. Paroo *2003 Milwaukee, Minnesota - as Edna Burroughs *2003 Briar Patch - like Avon *2000 Center Stage - as Nancy *1999 KnitWits Revisited - as Catherine *1998 Bulworth - as Helen *1997 Ellen Foster - as Aunt Nadine *1997 The Devil's Advocate - as Pam Garrety *1997 In & Out - as Mrs. Lester *1996 Extreme Measures - as Dr. Judith Gruszynski *1996 The First Wives Club - as a woman who gets dumped *1996 The Substance of Fire - Martha Hackett *1996 Mrs. Winterbourne - lieutenant Ambrose *1996 Bed of Roses - as the mother of Lewis *1995 Reckless - therapist *1995 Jeffrey - as a mother *1995 The Bridges of Madison County - as Madge *1995 Redwood Curtain - as Geneva *1994 Quiz Show - as secretary of Kintner *1993 Fearless - as Alison *1993 For Love or Money - as Mrs. Wegman *1992 Prelude to a Kiss - as Aunt Dorothy Television [ edit ] Only television with at least two episodes *2006 - 2011 Grey's Anatomy - as Louise O'Malley - Ep 7 *2007 - 2011 Damages - as Deniece Parsons - Ep 7 *1994 - 2005 Law & Order - as Dr. Madelyn Stahl / right / Kathleen O'Brein - Ep 3 *2001 - 2002 A Nero Wolfe Mystery - as Mrs. Boone / Ms. Yeager / Madam Zorka - Ep 8 *1996 - 2001 NYPD Blue - Katie Sipowicz - Ep 17 *1994 Loving - as Sandra Thorpe -? afl Work theater on Broadway [4][ edit ] *2007 - 2008 Curtains - as Carmen Bernstein *2004 Reckless - as a doctor *2001 - 2002 Thou Shalt Not - Madame Raquin *1998 Ah, Wilderness! - as Essie Miller *1997 Steel Pier - as Shelby Stevens ( Tony Award - nomination) *1996 - present Chicago - as Matron *1995 Company - Joanne *1994 Picnic - as Rosemary Sydney (Tony Award - nomination) *1993 Redwood Curtain - as Geneva (Tony Award - won) *1991 Nick & Nora - as Lily Connors *1990 - 1991 Prelude to a Kiss - as Mrs. Boyle *1982 - 1983 Pump Boys and Dinettes - as Prudie Cupp Category:1949 births